9 Crimes
by Chel 90210
Summary: A war has been brewing between the Griffin's and Blake's for the past two decades. Clarke's father intends to use her each and every way he can to get ahead. Too bad Clarke has her own plans and none of them include the Griffin's underboss Bellamy or her newly appointed guard Finn Collins. – AU


**9 Crimes**

**Synopsis: A war has been brewing between the Griffin's and Blake's for the past two decades. Clarke's father intends to use her each and every way he can to get ahead. Too bad Clarke has her own plans and none of them include the Griffin's underboss Bellamy or her newly appointed guard Finn Collins. – AU**

* * *

**Readers warning: There are violent themes in this first chapter. If you are the faint of heart, I suggest you do not read it.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Twenty-Two Caliber 

_Leave me out with the waste this is not what I do. It's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you. It's the wrong time, for somebody new. It's a small crime and I've got no excuse_

Clarke Griffin stood in front of the mirror.

Her sun-kissed hair was pinned back with a few pieces loose pieces surrounding the frame of her face.

She smoothed the blood stained dress with her hands turning on one side to view all of her features.

Clarke took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She counted _1… 2… 3… _

A knock on the door caused her to jump. "Clarke?" The voice said on the other side.

"I'm coming." She tried to hide the tremor in her voice. "Just give me another minute."

_Fuck. _

She couldn't do this.

Clarke walked over towards the small table near the door and picked up the three-inch blade. She lifted the slit in her dress and slowly slipped the blade in its protective pocket.

_She didn't trust anyone_

Next she picked up her twenty-two caliber and placed it on the opposite leg. The gun was cheap, but Clarke didn't care. It was untraceable and replaceable.

She straightened herself out.

The voice behind the door began to frantically knock again. "Your father instructed me to bring you –"

Clarke unlocked her door and quickly opened it. She was now face to face with the man her father sent to guard her.

Clarke's anxiety quickly switched to anger_._

She recognized the face, but couldn't quite put a name to him.

"And you are?" She asked the man. Clarke began to walk down the long hallway. "Finn Collins." He said. "You're father sent me too –"

Clarke stopped in mid stride and faced the man. "I know what my father sent you to do." The venom in her voice was evident. She hated sounding so _harsh, _but she was tired of being babysat. "The only thing I want you to do is stay out of my way."

"I can't do that ma'am." Clarke almost rolled her eyes at him.

_He must be fresh out of the guard. He had no idea who he was dealing with._

But Clarke wasn't about to put up a fight right before the _worst night_ of her young life.

"Do what you have to Collins." She spun on her heel and prepared herself to make the grand entrance her father intended and expected her to make.

Clarke approached the grand staircase. She looked over her shoulder and sighed when she saw that her guard actually listened.

That was the thing about the guard. They weren't meant to be seen or heard. So far, Collins had spoke to her more times than she would have usually allowed.

The sound of the entire room turned down as she took her first step. She smiled and nodded looking past all of the people whom she was sure were staring directly at her.

Half of the people she loved and recognized.

The other half was the very reason why she carried the three-inch blade and twenty-two caliber.

She would _never _trust a Blake, but that's what her father exactly intended she do.

Her father extended his hand as she reached the bottom of the steps. She took it and smiled at him.

She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Clarke." His eyes lit up admiring his only child. "You look absolutely beautiful. Doesn't she look beautiful?" He asked the older man standing next to him.

"Exquisite." He eyed her suspiciously. _As he should._

"Clarke this is Mr. Blake." Clarke could've laughed at in formality, but nonetheless she extended her hand.

"Mr. Blake." She smiled with her lips tightly pressed together. It was all _too fake_ and unfortunately Mr. Blake knew it as well.

Again, it was his eyes. They were very readable just like her expression was.

"It's a pleasure, Clarke." His grip was firm and she knew that he meant business despite his old age. "You will have to meet my son sometime tonight. He's just about your age."

"That would be wonderful!" Her father interjected.

_This conversation was planned._

"I'm not interested, Mr. Blake." She held up her hand in refusal.

She saw the steam rise from her father's smooth head. "Nonsense, Clarke. Come." He reached for her hand. "You can meet him now."

_Damn her father._

"Will you just give me a moment?" Her mood suddenly switched.

Mr. Blake caught it, but her father did not. He was too caught up with his desperate scheme.

"I just have to use the ladies room."

"Of course." Her father said. "I will wait for you here."

Clarke didn't wait to see Mr. Blake's reaction. She made a beeline towards the balcony.

She walked a little faster than normal causing a few heads to turn her way. Her heels clicked on the marble floor and Clarke wished her feet would move faster.

Hopefully her guard was smart enough to stay away from her. She just needed air. She didn't need Collins to follow her around.

Clarke walked out of the two large double doors leading out to the balcony. The coolness hit her skin and Clarke began to adjust to the temperature change. She stood for a second soaking in the cool air allowing it to wrap around around her body. It made her feel free. It was unlike anything she was used to.

Clarke knew she couldn't get caught up in the feeling. She had to move out of site. She didn't want or need her bodyguard to drag her back inside.

Clarke began moving towards the farthest part of the balcony. As she drew closer she noticed a large figure standing in the same direction.

_Great. Could she ever get a moments peace?  
_She slowed her movements deciding not to go any further. The figure noticed her abrupt movement and quickly moved out of site.

Clarke squinted her eyes in the direction that the figure once lingered.

She looked to her left and right and noticed that no one was around her, but she _felt _that someone was near her.

For once this entire night Clarke hoped that it was Collins.

Deciding to be brave Clarke decided to continue her pursuit towards the end of the balcony.

The mysterious figure was gone so Clarke decided to take the unclaimed spot. _It will be fine. _She told herself.

Clarke took three steps and she swore she could smell his scent before she could feel him.

She placed her hands on the balcony preparing her body for god knows what about to happen.

_I swear to god, Collins. _

She kept telling herself it was him, but she _knew. _Clarke knew that Collins didn't smell like _that._

The smell was intense and it had nearly knocked her out of her four-inch heels.

Clarke slowly slid her left hand down the slit of her dress. She reached for the three-inch blade and pulled it from its protective pouch. Once in her hand she gripped it tightly, but before she could turn around a large hand grabbed her wrist.

The smell of the man suddenly engulfed her. The body pressed itself against her forcing her hips to dig into the stone of the balcony.

Her wrist began to sting from the tight grip that the man had on her.

"You shouldn't play with weapons, Clarke." The smooth voice was surprisingly calm.

"You're hurting my wrist." She told the man not evening bothering to recognize that he knew her name.

"Drop the knife." He told her.

_Like he was the one being threatened, please. _

_He was the one who approached her. _

Without a thought, Clarke dropped it on the floor. The man released her wrist, but didn't back away from her.

She defensively soothed her wrist checking it for any signs of an impending bruise. There were none.

"Who are you?" She asked the stranger. She hadn't even seen his face, but merely his scent and the way he felt pressed behind her caused her to lose all train of thought.

"Your guard isn't very protective of you." He pointed out. "I would think that a Griffin would be _better_ protected."

Suddenly angry Clarke picked up her right foot and slammed her heel right on top of his. "What did you do to Collins?"

_Not that she cared, but still._

She spun around in his arms and quickly tried to pull away, but the man's pain was short lived. He kept her trapped between his arms, except this time they were face to face.

"You're sassy. I'll give you that princess_." _His words were accompanied by laughter.

"I don't even know who you are!" She spat at him. She pushed on his shoulders trying to escape his nauseating grasp.

"Relax." He told her. "Let me see your wrist."

"Tell me your name." She compromised with him. Clarke would put a price on this _asshole _as soon as she was released.

"Let me see your wrist." He demanded again.

Clarke crossed her arms refusing to give it. "I asked you to tell me your name."

"Bellamy Blake." He grinned. "_Now let me see your wrist." _

Clarke was almost too shocked to listen, let alone respond to his request.

"Bellamy Blake?" She said his name, but suspicion quickly filled her mind.

"How do I know you're not lying to me? You psychotic, asshole." She pushed to free herself, but he took the wrist that he previously held onto with a tight seal.

"Don't fight me." He told her.

"It's fine." She told him. "Now let me go."

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I won't do that again." He look at her wrist with sincerity.

She pulled her wrist from his grasp. "You won't live long enough to even think about it!" She told him. "Once my father learns that _you _almost tried to kill me out here, he will have you killed."

"He might not do that." Bellamy laughed. "He might just shake my hand and let me take you with me now."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't you know, princess?"

"Stop calling me princess." She hissed. "You are not who you say you are. Now let me go before I put a price on your head myself."

He pushed himself away from her and allowed her to go free.

"My head is worth a lot more than people are willing to risk." He told her.

She quickly stepped back from him and began to walk towards the door. She kept her face towards him ensuring that she watched his every movement.

Once she reached the doors she was finally inside –_safe. _

_For now._

The first thing she needed to do was to find Collins and kill him. After that she was getting the hell out of this city.

* * *

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright?_

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright_

_With you?_

"Ah there you are!" He father spotted her quickly.

_God dammit._

"Come, come. Bellamy has been dying to meet you."

Clarke tried to hide her distaste.

_Fine. _She would play along tonight and_ only_ tonight.

Clarke took her fathers hand and the crowd parted to allow them through. He led her through a private door and into a small conference room.

"Why the formality?" She questioned her father. Clarke had a feeling where this was headed. Her previous conversation with that man echoed in her mind .

"_Once my father learns that you almost tried to kill me out here, he will have you killed."_

"_He might not do that." Bellamy laughed. "He might just shake my hand and let me take you with me now."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Don't you know, princess?"_

Her father opened the door and was greeted by at least seven men. One of them she reluctantly recognized as Bellamy.

_Dammit. _

She wished that she could have wiped that fucking grin off of his face.

"Take a seat, darling." He father pulled out a chair for her.

She sat down slowly, not once removing her eyes from Bellamy's

It took every fiber of her being not to slap him across the face. She already hated him and Clarke had only met him ten minutes ago.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Mr. Blake called this _so-called_ meeting to order.

"What exactly is my purpose here?" Clarke decided she would be the one asking the questions.

"Settle down, princess and we'll tell you." _If looks could kill, Bellamy. _

Bellamy then nodded towards his father. He resumed his speech.

"Clarke your father and I have already worked out all of the logistics, so I won't bore you will the details."

Again, they were speaking to her like she was a child. She ignored it for now. She had another plan.

"You will leave with my family tonight and elope with Bellamy early tomorrow night." _Well didn't weren't beating around the bush. Hell. No. _

Clarke's eyes widened. She slammed her hands on the mahogany table and looked back at her father. He placed a comforting hand on her should and squeezed it.

It was a warning not to speak.

"In order to honor the contract you must produce either a son or a daughter within two years time or the all contents of the contract will fall through."

She dared not to look at Bellamy. Not this time.

"I just need to you sign this." He walked over towards her and placed a long documen in front of her. "Right here." He pointed to the red line. "And we can leave as soon as you're ready."

He held the pen out to her.

She took the pen and dodged it directly at Bellamy's head. He caught the pen easily and slide it across the table.

"You missed, princess."

"I won't sign it father." She looked up at him. Her eyes were pleading.

"You will sign it, Clarke." He picked the pen and placed it in her hand. "Sign it."

"I want the logistics of this." Clarke announced. "Bore me with them for all I care. I want to know _why _you're insisting I sign this." She stared at Mr. Griffin.

"You said this might happen." Mr. Griffin looked at her father with worry. He took the contract from her and handed it to her father.

"There is a clause in the contract that states that your father may sign on your behalf since you do not turn eighteen until midnight, Clarke." He told her. "Once signed. You will belong to Bellamy."

"This is absolutely ridiculous. I refuse –"

"There." Her father said without thinking twice. "You have an hour Clarke to say good bye to your mother."

_That was it?_

This had to be some sort of sick joke. There was no way she would go through with this. She hated her father. She may have even hated her mother for allowing her father to even consider this.

Was she just supposed to drop her entire life here and walk into Bellamy's arms? She wasn't that girl. If her father knew her at all, he would know that she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

_Dammit. _

She thought for the hundredth time that night.

Only her and Bellamy remained in the room once all was said and done. He walked over towards her chair and placed her three-inch blade in front of her. She had almost forgotten that she had dropped it.

"I'll see you in less than an hour, Clarke." He told her walking towards the door.

_What the hell is she getting involved in?_

* * *

She sat alone in the back of a heavily armed SUV. She didn't plan on getting in the SUV, but her mother forced her.

_Guilt. _She initially tried to put up a fight, but her mother tore down all of her defenses.

She hated that her family made her weak. After all they've done to hurt her? Love made you weak.

The love for her family was the reason why she was in the back of this vehicle.

_She had to separate the emotion._

Clarke had a lot of fight in her. She just didn't know where to put it.

Collins sat directly in front of her never once removing his eyes from her face. As soon as she got into the vehicle she noticed that his face was bruised. It was punishment from allowing her to roam the balcony.

"What?" She asked him. "Where do you think I'm going to go?"

The expression on his face was lethal. She knew he wasn't happy with her. "I won't let you out of my sight again, Clarke."

"I bet you won't." She told him.

"I mean it." He told her. "No funny business or I will have to use force."

"Shut up, Collins."

"It's Finn."

"Whatever." She said pulling the gun from the strap in her right leg. Clarke pointed the twenty-two caliber directly at his head.

He tensed immediately feeling for his own gun. Clarke put the gun down quickly tucking it back in her right leg.

"I told you to stay out of my way."

"It's my duty as one of the guard to protect—"

"Save your bullshit for someone who cares about any of that, _Finn._" She told him.

Finn was given to her as a "present" minutes before she left.

She had to grin and bare it.

_Great._

Her one going away gift was someone she was trying to lose the entire night.

"You know you're going to help me get out of here." She told him. Actually, she more or less commanded him.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "That won't ever happen, Clarke."

"I know it will happen, Finn."

"Clarke you're too young –"

She pointed that gun at his head again. "I don't want to marry that man, Finn. I'm tired of being a pawn on a chessboard."

He held up his hands in defense. "I don't want to hurt you, Clarke. Please put the gun down."

She reluctantly put the gun down. She wouldn't get anywhere killing her guard right now.

Clarke needed him.

"What do you think will happen to you if you try to escape?" He tried to reason with her. "What do you think will happen to me if I help you? They'll kill me."

"So they'll kill you." She shrugged.

"You are a bitch, Clark Griffin."

"No, Finn. I am not a bitch." She smiled at him. "I'm a survivor." She cocked the gun and pointed it at him one last time. "So the way I see it you have two choices. You can die right now for no reason or you can die helping me. Either way you die, but if I were you the second option seems more ideal."

The car came to a halt and the door opened before Finn could give her a direct answer.

Bellamy poked his head in the car and took in the exchange.

"You're going to be a handful aren't you princess?" His hand swiped her arm causing her to lose hold on the gun. It fell directly into Bellamy's hands.

He put on the safety and reached for Clarke's hand. "You can have this back when you learn how to properly use it."

She shoved him out of the way and stepped out of the car. "I don't need your help."

"And your personal guard needs more training if he's going to be so easily taken down by a child."

She turned around and glared at him. "I am not a child."

A loud chime caused Clarke to look towards the large grandfather clock on the building. It showed midnight.

"That you are not, princess." He grinned. "Happy birthday."

"Just tell me where I'm sleeping." She allowed Bellamy to walk ahead of her.

They checked into the hotel and Bellamy led Clarke to the hotel suite. She walked inside and went to close the door, but Bellamy's hand stopped it from closing.

"My room is right next to yours, Clarke." It was the first time he used her first name since the balcony. "And there is a guard in every single room going down these halls. That includes your own guard as incompetent as he may be."

"And if I try and leave?" She challenged him.

"You won't." He told her confidently. "Not if you want to end up in the same room as me." He smiled arrogantly at her. "And we both know that you're not ready for that."

He stepped away from the door. Clarke called out to him. "I hate you Bellamy."

"Goodnight, princess."

She waited until he closed the door behind him before she closed her own.

* * *

I am new to the 100 fandom. My name is Rachelle!

If you want to follow me on any social networks my twitter name is:** chel_90210**. If you want to follow me on tumblr my name is:** belchel**

I also write fanfiction for the Klaroline fandom. They are near and dear to my heart, but I am taking a mini hiatus from writing fanfiction for that fandom.

I will continue those stories.. but I am here to talk about the Bellarke fandom.

I will tell you now that this fic will be 100% bellarke. They are my ship, but there will be Finn and Clarke moments.

Just stay with me guys! And don't forget to review :)


End file.
